Today's the Day
by imagineyourownworld
Summary: Today's the day. Draco was finally going to make her his, whether she was ready or not. 'She was alone, vulnerable and in need of comfort.  And he was more than willing to give it to her.'  Set during HBP. One-shot. Reviews are appreciated.


A/N: If this story is in any way familiar to you, it's because I posted it a while back under the title Sinful Love, intent on making it a multi-chapter story. However, I lost interest and put it up for adoption and my story was soon adopted by IvyPseudonym. However, because Ivy has only used parts of the original first chapter I posted, I thought, for the wonderful reviewers who waited so long for me to post more chapters just to be disappointed, I'd re-post the original first chapter as a one-shot. I've made a few changes, mostly to the end to make it seem like more of a one-shot, but nothing too drastic. Just to warn you, this is some of my earlier work, so sorry if it's no good, I promise my writing has improved since writing this. I would really love some reviews and constructive criticism; anything to better my writing. Who knows, perhaps if I get enough reviews, I might start writing Harry Potter fanfictions again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the magnificent J. K. Rowling. I do, however, own this plot!

* * *

**Today's the Day**

_'When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love.'_ _-J. K. Rowling, Half-Blood Prince_

She sat on the stone step, her shoulders shuddering and her bottom lip trembling. Her body had curled into itself, her chin resting on her quivering knees and her arms tightly hugging her knees to her heaving chest. Her eyes, those molten brown eyes, glistened with burning tears. The tears, filled with sorrow and heartache, fell one by one down her blushing cheeks; her eyes were bloodshot and filled with anguish. An anxious hand held itself over her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to muffle the heart-wrenching sobs that tore from her throat. Her Muggle clothes were crumpled and wrinkled and her wand lay forgotten on the cold, hard floor. She mumbled now and again, incoherent words that didn't make sense, as she rocked herself slowly back and forth. Her curls surrounded her face, limp and lifeless, nothing like their usual lively locks. In all, she looked awful.

Yet she was still beautiful to him.

'Hermione,' he whispered, the name familiar on his tongue. Not because he was allowed to call her as such, but because it was what he called her in his mind every time he had to call her a Mudblood, it was what he called her in his dreams. The name had become so familiar to him. It was so beautiful, too. Just like the one it belonged to. Hermione hadn't even noticed he had whispered her name, so caught up in her grief was she. It killed him to see her in such a state, and yet, he had hurt her so many times in the past that he should be used to the pain by now.

Was it right to hate someone for hurting the girl you yourself have also hurt in the past?

He didn't know.

All he knew was that he hated Weasley all the more now. He hated him more than that old bat Dumbledore, more than Potter. He hated him almost as much as the Dark Lord. He wanted to kill the little weasel, Avada him until there was nothing left of his body to be found. After all, he protected what he considered his with a fierce, obsessive passion and, to him, Hermione was already his. She just didn't know it yet.

He pressed his lips into a thin line at the thought of Hermione - _his _Hermione - crying over another male. That was not how it is supposed to be. Especially when she was crying over Weasley.

The only male she should ever cry over is me, and when I finally claim her as my own, I will make sure I will never make her cry again, he thought, determined. He had made Hermione cry too many times in the past.

A loud sob, louder than the rest, snapped his wandering mind back to attention, focusing on the problem at hand. Why hadn't anyone come to comfort her? Where was Potter? He always boasted about protecting those he cared for, so why wasn't Potter there with his precious Hermione now? He didn't want to leave her in such a state, but what if he accidentally gave away his hiding place in the shadows? Would they bicker and throw insulting comments to each other as always?

Or would he finally get her to open up to him?

He thought about it for a second. Perhaps, if he approached her in the most non-threatening way possible, perhaps she might just open up. Even if it was only for tonight.

And then suddenly, his possessive side - his father's influence - crept into his thoughts. His family were known for being greedy, extremely greedy, and he wasn't any different. What the Malfoy's wanted, they got. No questions asked. They easily had the money for anything that took their fancy, so why wouldn't they be greedy? And right now, more than anything, he wanted Hermione to open up to him, to let him in, to let him show her his passionate love for her. And not just for tonight. If he was going to confront and comfort her, he wanted to be apart of her life for the rest of their lives. He knew he didn't deserve her, but why should he let that stop him? He wanted her and he would soon make Hermione want him, he was sure of it.

However, he wasn't stupid or delusional. He knew Hermione wasn't going to believe he had a good side at first, never mind trust him straight away, and with good reason, too. He had been nothing but mean to her for more than six years, he had been the first one to call her a Mudblood, but he was a patient man. He could wait and slowly win the heart of his beautiful bookworm. He was going to spend the rest of their lives together trying to make up for everything he had put her through in the last six years.

His mind was set. He couldn't wait for her any longer.

Today's the day, he decided.

And what a perfect opportunity, too. She was alone, vulnerable and in need of comfort.

And he was more than willing to give it to her.

He watched Hermione shiver from the cold draft in the old hallway and took off his house coloured cloak, a dark colour green outlining the hem of the sleeves and silver outlining the hem of his cloak and his neckline. The cloak itself was pure black with the Slytherin house crest on the left breast. The material was soft to the touch. Extremely expensive. He hoped this would be the best way to approach Hermione.

He walked with a cautious step towards her shaking form, his walk so different from his usual confident, almost arrogant, stride. His footfalls echoed quietly with each step but Hermione never looked up. She either didn't care if someone was coming or was still too caught up in her sorrow to notice. Her face was twisted into one of pain, it was an expression he never wanted to see on her perfect face ever again. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he came to a stop before Hermione and held his cloak out in front of him, holding it by its collar. He took a deep breath - his heart was beating _so _fast - and tried to make his facial expression as welcoming as possible, something he hadn't done in such a long time.

He gently placed his cloak around her quivering body and his eyes softened for a moment as he watched her form become engulfed in his cloak. He hadn't realized she was so much smaller than himself.

The moment the cloak draped over her body, Hermione jumped, a shocked gasp escaping her trembling lips. Her head instantly snapped up and her pained eyes met his own guarded eyes. He watched her body lock into place and her expression immediately turned from shock to embarrassment and finally settled on horror, and he knew it was at the thought of her supposed enemy catching her in such a humiliating situation. He always knew what she was thinking.

'Malfoy,' Hermione hissed as she shrugged off his cloak with a disgusted, _'Ugh!'_ and quickly tried to wipe away any evidence of her tears.

Too late. He had already seen them.

'Granger,' Draco nodded to her, almost similar to a small bow, and picked up his rudely discarded cloak. He handed it back to her as she finished rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hands and she stared for a moment, dumbfounded by the kind gesture, then leveled him with what he guessed to be her most deadly glare that did nothing but amuse him. He watched her open her mouth to speak, and close it again. She did this a few more times until she finally sneered,

'What do you want _now, _Malfoy-' he hated it when she called him that '-have you come to pick on the poor, filthy Mudblood? Are you going to make fun of me for crying? What? Are you purebloods too perfect and prideful to even _cry, _Malfoy?'

Hermione had taken to standing up half way through her little rant. She was so close to Draco and he vaguely noticed her head did not even reach his chin. Her face was blushing a flattering rosy red and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying. Her face was twisted into a snarl but her lip and chin still trembled slightly. Her knees wobbled, her chest heaved and her body slouched, tired from all her crying. It was obvious to Draco she was in no mood to fight. But Hermione Jane Granger was a stubborn young woman and proud beyond words. She wouldn't ever go down without a fight.

Draco, on the other hand, had pressed his lips together in a thin line, glaring at the girl who always dared to stand up to him. Part of him wanted nothing more than to beat the girl into submission, but he resisted. This was the love of his life. He wouldn't hurt her ever again if he could help it. He was, however, angry at her for calling herself a Mudblood - _Hypocrite! _He snarled the accusation at himself - and for jumping to conclusions, not that he could really blame her. That didn't stop him from becoming angry though, especially with his obvious desire to help her; hence the _cloak _he was trying to give to her.

He bit his tongue to keep from verbally lashing out at her in return and, instead of dignifying Hermione's questions with an answer, he stated, 'You're cold, Granger. So shut up and use my rare act of kindness to its full advantage.' While not the sweetest answer, Draco didn't want to come on too strong too quickly.

Take it one step at a time, Draco, he reminded himself.

Draco could see Hermione readying herself for another snappy comeback, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She blinked up at him cutely before sighing, her shoulders slumping, defeated, in time with the tired sigh and she closed her mouth. She gently, hesitantly, reached for the cloak offered to her and tugged it lightly from his hands and wrapped it around her shoulders. She sat heavily on the stone step and muttered to him, 'I don't know what you are trying to pull, Malfoy, but I'm really not in the mood. If you have _any _ounce of decency in you at all, you will wait until tomorrow to tease and torment me.'

Draco rolled his gray eyes at her and sat down, uninvited, next to her on the step, frowning as the cold stone froze the lower half of his body instantly.

'If I wanted to... tease and torment you, as you put it, don't you think I would have done it by now, Granger?' Draco enquired, smirking down at her as she eyed him warily.

Hermione blinked once again, her nose scrunching adorably as it aways did when she was confused, and she demanded, 'What's the matter with you? Would this not be the perfect moment to call me pathetic and any other name you have in that limited vocabulary of yours, Malfoy? Just what are you trying to pull? Are you trying to trick me into a false sense of security, because I promise you, I won't fall for it, so you may as well give up now.' Here she tilted her chin up in defiance, and Draco almost smiled. Typical Hermione, ever the Gryffindor.

Draco tilted his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner, a perfectly arched eyebrow lifting in amusement. 'Would you rather me tease and torment you? Because I'd be more than happy to if you wish,' he asked, his voice holding its usual sneer, but somehow, it seemed softer to Hermione, and Draco also realized this.

But still, Hermione glared at him, her eyes still watery as she sniffed out, 'You know I don't want you to, Malfoy, so stop being a git. But really, why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me. No, I _know _you hate me, so I don't see why you are being civil towards me.'

Draco shrugged a shoulder and answered nonchalantly, 'Crying females have always been a weakness of mine.'

Hermione's eyes widened at the confession as she blurted out, 'You _do_ know you just told an enemy of yours one of your weaknesses, right?'

Draco shrugged again and waved his hand in a flippant manner. 'I doubt you could hardly do much with that little secret, Granger.'

This had obviously been the wrong thing to say, because Hermione was up on her feet in an instant, Draco's cloak falling from her shoulders to land in a heap, once more, on the ground. With her hands on her hips, Hermione rounded on Draco, her molten eyes flashing at his perfectly guarded face. Her chest heaved with what Draco could only guess was fury, her eyes narrowed on his form sitting casually on the step and her jaw clenched and unclenched as she stared into his blank gray eyes. And instead of being wary like he should have been, all Draco could think of was how _hot _Hermione looked when she was angry.

'Are you insinuating you don't find me a threat, ferret?' Hermione gritted through clenched teeth.

In an instant, Draco had her upper arms in a grip tighter than necessary and slammed her against the nearest wall. Her head made a sickening sound as it hit the wall, and the force of her body hitting the wall made her bounce back off it and into the warm, hard body in front of her. Draco stared down at her, his eyes filled with fire as his stare tried to burn holes into her head. He breathed through his nose heavily, trying with everything he had to stay in control. He had promised himself he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't. He closed his eyes as he saw her stare defiantly back at him, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Fear for him. He gritted his teeth. He didn't want her to fear him.

He wanted her to love him.

He took one last deep breath and, with his eyes still firmly closed, he barked out in warning, 'Do not _ever _call me that name again. Don't ever call me a ferret.' It wasn't the name itself that annoyed him to no end, it was that by Hermione using that name, she remembered the humiliating moment where that impostor, Barty Crouch Jr, had transfigured him into a ferret. He didn't want her to take delight in his humiliation; he wanted her to be as furious about it as he still was.

Her voice made his eyes open once more, wanting to see her reaction. Her expression was one of surprise but the fear she tried so hard to hide still shone in her wide eyes. He hated that fear of him. He would make sure it was gone by the time they separated to go to their respective houses for the night. Her voice trembled ever so slightly, a sure sign of her fear which sent his gut twisting in an unpleasant way, as she snapped back, 'Y-You have a nickname for me, so I believe it is only fair I have one for you, isn't it?'

His eyes grew hard at the thought of the word Hermione was referring to. 'I will make you a deal.' Here, Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'I won't _ever _call you a Mudblood again if you stop calling me ferret.'

Hermione's mouth hung open in surprise and Draco's mouth twitched the slightest into a small smile. A smile that, if Hermione hadn't been so close to Draco, she wouldn't have been able to see. He watched as Hermione shook her head in disbelief and she whispered in denial, 'You're lying,' she shook her head again, more forcefully this time. 'You _must _be lying.' Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him as she asked, 'Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Malfoy?'

Draco rolled his gray eyes, completely annoyed with her by now, 'It's me, Granger. Stop acting so stupid; we both know you're not. I hadn't known the weasel could affect you in such a way. I mean, _really_, Granger, how could you possibly-'

Hermione cut him off as she hissed aggressively, 'What makes you think Ronald's the reason I was crying?'

'Well, that outburst was a dead give away,' retorted Draco. His steel gray eyes softened suddenly and the fierce grip he had on Hermione's arms slackened until he was loosely holding her elbows in the palm of his hands. 'Besides,' he whispered almost tenderly, 'I know when you cry because of Weasley. You get this saddened look in your eyes and he always makes you cry harder than anyone. Even myself.' Draco thought back to the Yule Ball. He had never seen Hermione cry so long and hard before, and it was all Weasley's fault. He had heard everything the bastard had accused her of and had wanted to use the Crucio curse on him until he was within an inch of his life. Although, he had to admit, he had been so tempted to do the same thing to Krum.

Lucky bastard can't even speak proper English and he's gotten further with my Hermione then I have! Draco thought, a twinge of jealousy coiling around his heart. Oh, yes, he knew all about the little kiss on the lips they had shared at the end of the Ball.

He had blown up his dormitory in anger that night.

'How do you know that?' Hermione whispered, pulling him, once again, out of his wandering thoughts. Her brown eyes were wide in wonder and Draco's heart gave a happy flutter in response to her pretty face filled with awe.

There was no fear in her eyes.

Hermione bit her bottom lip lightly as she waited for his response, and Draco's eyes immediately landed on her pink lips. His eyes darkened as his desire for her heated up his whole body, his heart beating faster the longer she worried her lip. He wanted to kiss her so badly, to crush her against his hard body, to feel her lushes curves pressed against him and taste her as no one else had before. He wanted to make her completely his. But he couldn't, not yet. She wasn't anywhere near ready. He inhaled deeply to try and control the burning desire for her and remembered she was still waiting for a response. He stated simply,

'Because I watch you.'

It wasn't until after he had uttered the sentence that he realized those four words sounded like something a _stalker_ would say. And by the look on Hermione's face, she felt the same way. 'You... watch me,' She said hesitantly, a look of loss on her face. He realized; she had no idea what to say next.

'I mean,' he tried to amend, but he realized the only way he could try to make her see what he really meant was by admitting he liked her. Why else would he watch her?

Hermione sniffed and watched him with a keen eye as she asked slowly, as though contemplating whether she should really be asking him, 'Malfoy... why would you want to watch me?' She hesitated for a moment, but then her eyes narrowed and shined in determination as she continued, 'Not even Harry - my best friend - knows I'm out here now, hurting because of Ronald. So, how would you - my own personal bully - know who has hurt me by simply looking at me?'

Hermione looked him straight in the eye, as though she could find all of her answers within them if she looked deep enough. Draco's fingertips gently curled and uncurled, brushing against the creamy skin of her elbows and he felt the greed and desire to give her a thorough snogging session building up within his chest, ready to burst at any moment. 'I guess I just pay more attention to you than Potter,' he murmured out.

He watched with a sinking feeling in his heart as her once shining eyes dimmed in hurt and her eyes slowly welled with tears. 'M-My enemy takes more n-notice o-of me than my o-own friends,' Hermione's voice, thick with emotion, trembled as she tried to keep her tears from falling and her bottom lip quivered as it had done when he first found her crying this evening. Panic rose within him. He didn't want to see her crying. He couldn't stand it. His heart hurt every time a tear fell from her eyes - especially if he was the cause of her suffering.

Before he could change his mind, his shaking hands left her elbows and cupped her face so tenderly he believed for a moment that someone else was grasping her face in such a loving hold. But it was him holding her precious face so gently, it was his thumbs carefully wiping away her tears before they could fall, it was he, _Draco Malfoy,_ making her blush that flattering colour red as it gently spread from her small, perfect nose to her smooth cheeks. It was a side of him neither had seen before.

When the situation caught up with his mind, the desire he held for her came back with a vengeance, gripping his heart tightly and darkening his silver eyes once more. His breathing became heavy and his eyes wandered down to Hermione's parted lips, her bottom lip a slightly darker red from Hermione worrying it earlier. His breath hitched, he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Hermione right now. And he _would _have her now. He didn't want to wait any more, he had waited far too long, longer than any other Malfoy had to for anything.

Hermione's voice had a slight tremor to it when she next spoke, but this time Draco was sure it wasn't out of fear. 'M-Malf-' Before she could even finish his name, his lips crashed against her own in a desperate attempt to keep Hermione from thinking too much. He had to make her see she desired him as much as he desired her. His hands grasped her blushing face in a firmer hold and pressed her impossibly close to his body. He could feel her relax into the kiss, and it made his heart soar. He shivered as he felt her hands slowly wrap around his waist and she pressed herself against him. He tilted his head slightly for better access to her lips and his fingertips curled around the back of her head, gently playing with her soft locks.

His eyes shot open in surprise as he felt Hermione's nails slowly scrape down his back and he arched into her and groaned breathlessly against her lips. He forcefully opened her mouth and tasted every inch of her. He couldn't get enough of her, she was wonderful, the more he tasted the more he wanted. He greedily kissed her, his tongue roughly caressing and dancing with her own, and she moaned. His heart stopped at the sound and he promised himself to make her moan at any possible chance.

They would have to come up for air soon, Draco noted, but he didn't want the kiss to end. It was everything he had ever thought it would be and more. Now that he knew how absolutely incredible she tasted, he never wanted to stop.

Mine, mine, mine, he repeated in his head like a mantra, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

But then Hermione pulled away, and they gasped for breath. Draco missed her taste already, he needed to taste her again so badly. He buried his face in her neck, his lips pressed into the silky skin of her shoulder, satisfied he could catch his breath and taste her at the same time.

Draco felt Hermione's chest heaving against his and as the haze of the desire he had felt moments before left his mind, he slowly began to realized how _right _it felt to have her in his arms, breathless after a thorough snogging session with himself. His heart fluttered and twisted in ways he couldn't imagine as he felt her breathing against the pale skin of his neck. He never wanted to leave her arms, and made a low, 'Hmm,' sound to let her know just how content he was in this situation with her.

But as soon as he made the soothing sound, he felt Hermione tense under him suddenly as he panted against her shoulder, and before Draco could ask what was wrong, she caught him off guard by pushing him ruffly away from her.

Draco stumbled away from her but caught his footing before he could fall. Startled, he looked at Hermione and saw her arms out in front of her as though trying to keep him from coming any closer, and the expression she wore was one of guilt and horror.

'No!' Hermione cried out as Draco took a step towards her.

He stilled immediately.

She was shaking, he noticed somewhat worried, but his main concern right now was that she was rejecting him. And that was something he would not stand for. Hermione was his. Draco just had to make her see it somehow. 'Herm-' it was supposed to be the first time he had ever uttered her name aloud with Hermione in hearing distance, but she quickly cut him off.

'Don't!' She ordered and shook her head to emphasize her command. 'I don't know what trick you're trying to pull, but it won't work. I will not be manipulated so easily, especially by a slimy little snake!' One of her outstretched hands slowly rose to her lips and her brown eyes glazed over as though she was replaying their kiss in her head. The thought made him swell up with pride. She spoke again, only this time she sounded distracted, as though she was thinking to herself, but he still heard her murmur,

'How could I have kissed a Death Eater?'

Draco was momentarily frozen in shock at the thought of his little bookworm thinking he was a Death Eater, which quickly turned into rage at the disgust for him in her voice. His fists clenched until his knuckles turned white with anger at the accusation and his heart stung in betrayal of her words. 'How-' he began, only to be cut off once more, but this time it wasn't Hermione who interrupted him, it was girlish giggling coming from around the corner.

Without a second thought, Draco pushed Hermione into the closest alcove moments before they could be spotted. He was not going to let Hermione go until they had sorted this out.

Not a moment too soon, two attached figures stumbled around the corner and into Hermione and Draco's line of sight, and when he saw who it was, he almost groaned aloud.

Weasley and his little whore, Lav Lav, Draco thought snidely, feeling his stomach churn horribly at the sight of them snogging. How revolting.

Hermione, who was pressed up against the alcove's wall by Draco's strong body, gasped and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob as it tore from her throat at the sight of the two love birds. Draco would have normally been sympathetic with her, she was his beloved and when she hurt, he hurt, but he was still too crushed by her accusation to care about the two sucking each others faces dry in the corridor they had just fled from. 'How _dare _you accuse me of such a thing,' Draco whispered harshly in Hermione's ear, and felt her tense against him. 'Do not talk of things you know little about, Granger.'

He heard her sniff before Hermione whispered back, just as harshly, in his ear, 'I know enough, Malfoy. Your family worships the ground Voldemort-' Draco flinched here. He honestly couldn't believe Hermione could say the Dark Lords name out loud. Hmph, stupid Gryffindors. More trouble then they're worth_. _Well, all except for the small female Gryffindor pressed against him, anyway. '-walks on. You also hate Muggles and Muggleborns with a passion I'm sure your daddy is _so _proud of, and you hate Harry. Why shouldn't I believe you are a Death Eater when it is so obvious?'

'I'm too young.'

Draco could picture her rolling her molten eyes at his fast response. He wished he could talk to her face to face, but if he moved back even slightly, the couple making out outside their alcove would see him, so he had to settle for staring at Hermione's perfectly shaped ear. Perfect enough to nibble on...

Hermione's disbelieving snort was loud enough to keep his mind from wandering but, thankfully, not loud enough for Weasley or Brown to overhear. 'Who cares about age anymore? We are in the middle of a war, Malfoy. You're on Voldemort's side and I'm on Harry's. The Dark Lord knows he needs as many followers - Death Eaters - as he can have, no matter the age. He needs everyones loyalty, and the only way to prove that loyalty would to be to...' She left the sentence for Draco to fill in himself.

'To get the Dark Mark.'

He really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was that Hermione had figured everything out so logically. 'What if,' he whispered hesitantly in her ear, 'What if I don't want to be on the Dark Lords side? What would you say then?'

Draco heard her shocked gasp and he felt her chest lift and press into his own at the action, making his eyes roll and shut in pleasure. 'The-Then,' She couldn't seem to form any words, so instead Hermione slowly lifted her hand and Draco felt it hesitantly rest on the sleeve of his left arm. They both tensed as Hermione bunched the material tightly in her hand and as she lifted his sleeve, Draco held his breath in anticipation for her reaction.

He heard her gasp and felt her finger trace his arm as she whispered in astonishment, 'You're unmarked.'

His lips pulled upwards into a small, crooked smile. 'So now that you know I'm not a Death Eater... will you give me a chance?' Draco shut his eyes tightly as he waited, his heart pounding, for her response.

However, before Hermione could say anything, the two still sucking face in the corridor interrupted her.

'C'mon Won Won, I know somewhere we can go to... finish this.' Lavender's voice was so suggestive and seductive that both Draco and Hermione instantly knew what she was planning to do with Weasley. Draco felt Hermione's body lock under him and her nails dug deeply into the arm her finger had just moments before caressed so softly. He winced at both the pain in his left arm and at Weasley's excited, 'Sure,' and soon the corridor was empty once more, only the sound of Lavender's fading giggling filling the silence between the two hidden teens.

Draco, after waiting a few more seconds to make sure he and Hermione were alone, slowly pulled away from the girl in front of him. Her head was hung, her shoulders were drooped and her golden brown locks covered her face like a silk curtain from his probing gaze. She let go of the death grip she had on his pale, unmarked arm but Draco didn't even notice.

'Granger,' Draco whispered, but he didn't know what to say after that. And he didn't need to say anything, because the moment her name passed his lips, she latched onto him like a lifeline and bawled helplessly, and Draco was ready for her. His arms instantly caught her, one wrapped around her waist and the other cradled her head gently in the crook of his neck. And there they stayed in that position for a long time afterwards, Hermione needing comfort and Draco giving her all the comfort she needed.

'M-Malfoy?' Hermione whispered hoarsely sometime later. He hummed for her to continue as he held her securely to his chest. 'I'm sorry for calling you a slimy little snake.' His lips twitched into an amused smile, he had honestly forgotten all about it, but he decided to tell her he forgave her anyway so that he didn't upset her any more than she was already. 'Malfoy?' Hermione whispered again after a few minutes of silence. Once again he hummed in response. 'I'm sorry for calling you a Death Eater. Just because you are the son of a Death Eater doesn't mean I have the right to assume _you _are one too.' Draco reeled back in surprise, making Hermione stumble in his arms, but once Hermione steadied them, she continued, 'And I guess this isn't some joke, because there is no way the Malfoy I thought I knew would be able to comfort me like you have.'

'Does this mean you are going to give me a chance?' Draco asked, smirking. Inwardly he was so excited.

'A chance for what, Malfoy? What do you want from me?'

Draco pressed her against him and devilishly grinned down at her. 'And here I thought that _wonderful _kiss had made my intentions perfectly clear. I, want, you.'

It was Hermione's turn to reel back in surprise. Her head shook violently from side to side, causing her soft curls to bounce around her shoulders, and she tried to get out of Draco's sturdy hold. In return, Draco tightened his hold around her. She wasn't going to get out of this so easily.

'Malfoy,' she pleaded, 'This is ridicules. Just yesterday you were making fun of my hair and burnt the book I was trying to read-' Draco winced at the memory '-and now, all of a sudden you're claiming to fancy me. Do you really think I'm going to buy it?'

Draco made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and tried to explain, 'It was all just an act! For my father's sake! I've always wanted to be the perfect son for him, at one point I admit I wanted to be just like him, but now I don't care what he thinks any more. My mother's opinion is the only thing that matters to me, and I know she only wants me to be happy. Whatever makes me happy makes her happy. It's always been that way.'

Hermione turned her head away from his gaze, it was too intense for her to handle at the moment. 'And what about Harry and Ronald? And your friends? What about the whole school? What will they think, say, _do?'_

Draco gripped her face gently in his large hands, pulled her to face him and dragged her head within an inch of his own, their eyes locking onto the others and their noses brushing. 'Who cares?' Draco retorted, 'Weasley doesn't care about your feelings, why should you care about his? And if Potter is as good a friend as he makes himself out to be, then he'll accept us for your sake. I'm willing to go through anything anybody has to throw at us - _Merlin_, I'd take on the Dark Lord myself for you.'

Hermione's breath hitched and her hands flew up to cup his own still clutching her face securely in his intimate hold. Her eyes searched his steady gaze, his eyes unguarded and vulnerable for the first time in years. He realized she found whatever it was she was searching for in his shining eyes when she smiled for the first time that night and whispered breathlessly, 'You really mean it.'

He nodded his head once and slowly lowered his lips to her forehead, where he lingered long enough to whisper a hopeful, 'Please,' earnestly. Draco hated having to resort to begging. He was a _Malfoy._ Malfoy's don't _beg_. But, damn it, he would. For her.

Hermione whimpered softly and whispered out a drawn out, 'Yesssss.'

Draco's eyes widened and his heartbeat stopped at her answer, the answer he thought he would never hear, before beating twice as fast as before. With a face-splitting grin spreading across his handsome features, he picked Hermione up by her waist and spun her around giddily, listening in bliss as Hermione squealed and laughed happily.

And then she was back on her feet and pulled back into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and panting and _happy._

He pressed his forehead back onto Hermione's, his pure blond mixing with her golden brown locks, and Draco whispered fiercely, passionately, 'You won't regret this. I promise.'

Hermione smiled sweetly up at his handsome features, completely taken with his gorgeous smile. Why didn't he smile more often? 'I know I won't,' she said with complete and utter belief. It made Draco's heart flutter with love. 'But now,' she said with some reluctance, slowly pulling away from his warmth, 'I'd better get back before I worry anyone.' Draco moaned sorrowfully and clung to her hand as she turned to leave.

Hermione's smile was soft as she wished him a good night. 'It's only until tomorrow, Mal-'

'Draco,' he insisted.

Her smile widened, brightening her lovely face. 'Goodnight... Draco.'

Draco's heart almost stopped. He had waited for so long to hear her say his given name, and now that the time had finally arrived, it was almost surreal. With his heart pounding heavily in his chest, he said her name out loud in front of her for the first time, 'Goodnight Hermione.' And she smiled. Her eyes were still blood shot and raw from crying, her nose was red and her hair limp, but he had never seen a prettier sight. He watched her turn around and walk up a flight of stairs, disappearing into the darkness, and he smirked.

Hermione was finally his. After years of waiting and hoping and dreaming, she was his.

And he wasn't ever going to let her go.

He turned on his heel, picked up his discarded cloak and made his way back down to the dungeons, all the while thinking of his beloved Hermione.


End file.
